Massagem
by Bella Potter Malfoy
Summary: Jensen está com dor nas costas e contrata Jared como massagista. Em quê isso vai dar? - RPS – AU – Padackles – Jared Padalecki x Jensen Ackles – J2 – Jsquared


**Título**: Massagem.

**Autora:** Uy-chan (ou Bella Potter Malfoy. Depende de onde você está lendo isso)

**Beta: **Meu BrOffice Writer :3

**Categoria**: Supernatural.

**Casal**: Jared x Jensen.

**Classificação**: NC17.

**Gênero**: Slash/ Romance/ Lemon

**Status:** One-shot.

**Direitos Autorais**: São meus. Têm meu nome tatuado em lugares que não devo divulgar.

**Sinopse**: Jensen está com dor nas costas e contrata Jared como massagista. Em quê isso vai dar?

**Observação:** RPS – AU – Padackles – **J**ared Padalecki x **J**ensen Ackles – **J²** – **J**squared – Ainda não entendeu? São dois homens lindos juntos. Não gosta? Clica no ''x'' ali em cima e poupe aborrecimentos para mim e para você, ok? :3

**Massagem**

_Jensen's POV_

Ok. Era oficial. Eu estava ficando velho. Ou fora de forma. Só porque ontem joguei futebol com o pessoal da empresa, hoje amanheci todo quebrado. Os músculos da minha perna doíam e minhas costas estavam me matando!

Resolvi ceder ao conselho da minha secretária e contratar o massagista de nome estranho... Como era mesmo? Jared Pada... Pada... Ah! Pada-alguma-coisa.

Era melhor perguntar para ela o nome do rapaz, e pedir que marcasse uma hora para mim.

Estendi a mão, fazendo uma ligação interna.

-Lauren Cohen. – Ela atendeu, a voz suave como sempre.

-Lauren, sou eu. Ligue para quele massagista... Pada-alguma-coisa... – falei, sem realmente lembrar o nome do sujeito.

-Padalecki. – Sempre prestativa e atenciosa.

-Isso. Padalecki. – Que nome estranho... E de nome estranho, eu entendia. – Ligue para ele e marque uma sessão para hoje à noite, por favor.

-Sim, senhor. Eu retornarei informando o horário, está bem?

-Ótimo, Lauren, obrigado. – Desliguei o telefone e resolvi voltar a trabalhar.

Aproximadamente meia hora depois, Lauren me ligou avisando que havia marcado a sessão para 9h da noite.

-Mas por que tão tarde? – Perguntei, surpreso.

-Desculpe, Jensen. Ele só tinha esse horário . – Ela justificou-se.

-Tudo bem... Obrigado, Lauren. – Desliguei, anotando o nome do sujeito. – Padalecki... – murmurei devagar. É... melhor anotar. Vai que eu esqueço?

**J²**

Cheguei em casa no horário de costume e resolvi comer algo primeiro, afinal estava faminto.

Enquanto comia, fiquei pensando nessa história de massagista... e senti um friozinho no estômago. Era estranho ter um ser desconhecido te apalpando e apertando.

E então outro pensamento me ocorreu... Fazia tempo que não era apalpado e apertado por alguém, estranho ou não. Desde o término do meu último relacionamento, não saí com mais ninguém. Primeiro, porque achei que devia me recuperar. Não foi um final fácil, eu ainda gostava muito dela... então resolvi me afogar em trabalho. Depois, me acostumei tanto a trabalhar, não me divertir, não me relacionar... sempre procurava motivos para não sair e conhecer outras pessoas.

Então... é. Fazia muito tempo.

Deixando meus pensamentos de lado, decidi tomar um belo banho, bem relaxante, pois ainda havia tempo até o massagista chegar.

Guardei a louça usada na pia, peguei minha taça e completei com vinho, e subi para meu quarto. Liguei o aparelho de som e me despi enquanto a banheira enchia, e então entrei, a água quente relaxando meus músculos fatigados.

**J²**

_Jared's POV_

Apesar de não ter o costume de marcar clientes para tão tarde, a Lauren é uma amiga muito especial, e eu não poderia deixá-la na mão, afinal ela havia me recomendado muito bem para o chefe dela.

Estacionei meu carro em frente ao prédio que constava no endereço, peguei meus aparatos no porta-malas, dirigi-me à entrada do edifício e me identifiquei para o porteiro, que interfonou solicitando autorização para me deixar subir.

Enquanto aguardava, observei o edifício, a faixada e a portaria, e constatei que era tudo de muito elegante e de bom gosto, sem ser exagerado na decoração. As ruas do condomínio eram tranquilas, o ar agradável... só esperava que meu cliente fosse tão simpático quanto Lauren havia dito.

Ao receber a autorização para subir, agradeci ao porteiro e me dirigi ao elevador.

**J²**

_Jensen's POV_

O porteiro interfonou avisando que Padalecki havia chegado. Chequei o relógio, e o rapaz já tinha um ponto a seu favor: era pontual. Lauren devia tê-lo informado que eu não tolerava atrasos.

Ouvi a campanhia tocar e, ao abrir a porta, tive uma surpresa. Padalecki era bonito. Não uma beleza comum, não. Ele era indecentemente bonito. Chegava a ser obsceno. Alto – muito mais alto do que eu, e eu não era nem de longe baixo –, musculoso, o peito largo, a pele bronzeada – o que fez com que me envergonhasse da minha pele clara e sardenta –, cabelos lisos e levemente compridos, olhos brilhantes e um sorriso encantador, ladeado por duas covinhas que lhe conferiam um ar ainda mais jovial.

Encantado era a palavra exata para definir o meu estado.

Certo. Senti naquele momento que eu teria sérios problemas durante a sessão de massagem.

**J²**

_Jared's POV_

Quando Jensen abriu a porta, meu queixo caiu. Lindo. Simplesmente lindo. E isso ainda era pouco para descrever o ser que estava diante de mim. Alto – não tanto quanto eu, até porque isso era impossível –, a pele clara, repleta de sardas – o que apenas lhe conferia ainda mais beleza e me fazia querer contá-las com a ponta da língua –, cabelos loiros, curtos e arrepiados. Pelo o que eu pude notar através do roupão – sim, ele me recepcionou vestindo um roupão e segurando uma taça de vinho –, ele tinha um corpo muito bem feito. Não tão musculoso como o meu, mas ainda assim forte, pernas torneadas e levemente arqueadas... uma verdadeira tentação.

Por falar em tentação... a boca. Meu. Deus. O que era aquela boca? Luxuriosa, obscena, perfeita. Só conseguia imaginá-la em uma função e parecia que meu corpo concordava plenamente, pois quis reagir, o que me fez despertar do meu devaneio.

-Boa noite, sou o Jared. – O cumprimentei, apertando firmemente sua mão.

-Olá, seja bem vindo. – Ele me cumprimentou de volta, dando espaço para que eu entrasse em seu apartamento.

Dando uma olhada geral, pude constatar que, assim como o prédio, a sala do apartamento também era de muito bom gosto. Um sofá de aparência confortável, em formato de L, tomava grande parte do aposento. No centro, uma mesinha de vidro com madeira escura. No canto direito, uma estante com um aparelho de som, televisão e DVD sofisticados, e algumas fotos. No canto esquerdo, um quadro abstrato e bonito, combinando perfeitamente com o ambiente. E de frente para o sofá, uma grande porta de vidro, ladeada por cortinas brancas e douradas, que dava para uma varanda ampla.

Definitivamente, um lugar aconchegante.

Olhei em volta, como se procurasse um lugar para armar meus equipamentos e ele, notando o que eu queria, indicou o centro da sala, já afastando a mesinha para um canto, o que proporcionou um espaço amplo.

-Quer ajuda? – Ele ofereceu, apontando a maca que eu começava a montar, colocando a taça em cima da mesinha.

-Oh, não, obrigado. Rapidinho eu monto, é a prática. – Sorri e, comprovando o que eu disse, rapidamente montei meu equipamento, forrando com um lençol novo e pegando algumas toalhas, deixando duas dobradas ao meio, sobre o lençol, e uma de lado, para que ele se cobrisse.

-Você tem sentido dores nas costas? – Perguntei, me postando de frente para ele, apertando seus ombros. – Onde?

-Nessa região. – Disse, apontando o meio das costas, virando ao me ver indicar para que o fizesse.

-Certo. – Comecei a examinar suas costas, sentindo uma certa tensão no local indicado. – Você poderia retirar o roupão, por favor? – Pedi, e agradeci aos céus por não estar frente a frente com ele. Que corpo era aquele? Passei a língua pelos lábios de forma faminta, sorrindo sacana. Oh, yeah, eu ia me dar bem.

Continuei examinando suas costas, passando para os ombros e braços, volta e meia deixando meu olhar descer até seu bumbum empinadinho, sentindo-me sorrir involuntariamente.

-Sente dor em mais algum lugar? – Perguntei, tendo o cuidado de manter minha voz em um tom profissional.

-Sim... na parte posterior das coxas. – Ele disse, passando as mãos no local indicado, e eu gargalhei internamente com isso. Tinha que ser logo naquelas coxas torneadas e fortes? Parecia que alguém lá em cima realmente gostava _muito_ de mim.

Me abaixei, ficando agachado atrás dele, apertando seus tornozelos e subindo as mãos por suas panturrilhas, sempre questionando a respeito de alguma dor ou pressão.

Quando alcancei a região das coxas em que ele referiu a dor, ele gemeu. Sei que não foi de prazer, mas... foi provavelmente um dos gemidos mais sexies que já ouvi em toda a minha vida!

Subi um pouco mais as minhas mãos, apertando as polpas do seu bumbum, e ele pulou de susto, me fazendo sentir vontade de rir.

-Wow! Calma lá, man... – Disse, me olhando com os olhos arregalados.

-Está tudo bem, se acalme. – Eu falei, tentando transmitir confiança em minha voz. – Eu tenho que verificar seus glúteos por conta do nervo ciático. Essa dor e pressão que você está sentindo aqui – e nesse momento eu apertei suas cosas com vontade – podem ser o resultado de uma lesão nesse nervo, ou ainda reflexo da dor em suas costas. – Eu expliquei em tom sério.

-É mesmo? – Coitado... ele pareceu bastante preocupado ao ouvir isso, me olhando por cima do ombro.

-Sim. Mas também pode ser apenas uma fadiga muscular. – Dei meu melhor sorriso de um milhão de dólares, tentando acalmá-lo. – Portanto, devemos nos precaver, certo?

-Certo. – Confirmou como um bom menino obediente, parecendo bem mais calmo.

-Ok. Então vamos começar a massagem? - Perguntei, levantando. - Pode tirar a boxer.

-To-totalmente nu? – Ele me olhou com olhos arregalados novamente, engolindo em seco, e eu novamente gargalhei por dentro, porém mantendo minha expressão séria.

-Totalmente nu.

**J²**

_Jensen's POV_

Como assim "totalmente nu"? Senti que estava com os olhos arregalados e tratei de me recompor.

-Tu-tudo bem. – Oh, droga! Por que tenho que gaguejar?

Retirei minha boxer, talvez me sentindo mais constrangido do que jamais me senti em toda a minha vida, sem saber ao certo onde colocar minhas mãos.

-Pode deitar de barriga para baixo. – Jared me orientou, atando uma espécie de cinto à cintura, com dois frascos semi-transparentes contendo um líquido que eu supus ser óleo.

Deitei, aproveitando para esconder meu rosto no apoio para cabeça, aliviado por haver um espaço para que eu pudesse respirar.

-Não se assuste, o óleo está um pouco frio, mas já vai esquentar. – Ele falou enquanto vertia o óleo em quantidades generosas sobre minhas costas.

Gemi, me arrepiando, pois o óleo estava de fato frio, e me remexi um pouco, logo sentindo suas mãos deslizando por minha pele, e uma sensação de relaxamento se abateu sobre mim, dando margem aos pensamentos.

Primeira coisa que constatei: suas mãos eram grandes. Enormes até mesmo para um homem. Poderiam segurar uma cintura masculina, desde parte do abdome até parte das costas, sem dificuldade alguma.

Segunda coisa que constatei: seu toque era firme, másculo, mais ainda assim gentil. Quase... _excitante_. Certamente seria excitante, se a situação fosse outra.

Ok, era melhor não pensar em "outra situação" somada à "excitante", ou eu ficaria em maus lençóis.

Suas mãos corriam ágeis e habilidosas por minha pele, por vezes apertando algum pondo de tensão... tudo corria bem... quando então eu o senti massagear meu bumbum e... isso foi estranho.

-Hey, cara! – Exclamei meio na defensiva, o olhando por cima do ombro.

-Calma, cara... lembra que eu te expliquei sobre o nervo ciático? – Ele perguntou, e eu assenti com a cabeça. – Então... Relaxa e aproveita. – Ele me deu um sorriso que eu definitivamente classificaria como _sacana_, e voltou a apertar e massagear meus glúteos.

Eu? Bom, eu tentei relaxar, apesar da situação estranha.

O senti passar a massagear minhas coxas e pernas, e relaxei visivelmente.

E então, quando eu achava que estava tudo bem, tudo... _tranquilo_, ele voltar a massagear meu bumbum de maneira mais... íntima.

Ele ia alternando massagens nos glúteos e no começo das coxas, suas mãos vez ou outra roçando nos meus testículos, enviando choques de prazer por todo o meu corpo, me fazendo arrepiar mais de uma vez, gemendo baixinho e inconscientemente remexendo meu quadril.

Sua mão percorreu o espaço entre minhas nádegas, seus dedos tocando levemente minha entrada, e ele pareceu decidir que aquela área _precisava_ de atenção especial, então ele separou os lados do meu bumbum, vertendo mais óleo nessa região, seus dedos brincando e massageando, dando soquinhos leves e pinceladas com as pontas, e eu já não era o mesmo há muito tempo. Fui convertido em uma massa disforme de prazer, e definitivamente aquele homem poderia fazer o que quisesse comigo que, _Oh Deus!_, eu não reclamaria, não mesmo.

Enquanto massageava minha entrada, me fazendo delirar, sua outra mão passou a massagear meu períneo, apertando entre os dedos médio e indicador, descendo um pouco mais e então segurando meus testículos, e eu instintivamente levantei meus quadris, como se pedisse para que não parasse jamais, e ele pareceu entender exatamente o que eu queria, pois começou a massagear meu pênis, há muito duro, me fazendo gemer um pouco mais alto.

-As coisas estão um pouco duras por aqui, huh? –Sua voz exalava luxúria, o que me deixou mais ereto ainda, apesar de ser quase impossível.

-Você me deixou um pouco excitado... – Wow! Minha voz estava extremamente rouca, como eu não a ouvia há bastante tempo.

-Um pouco? – Ele ironizou, massageando meu membro ainda mais rápido, quase me arrancando um grito, e então parou. Simplesmente parou, e eu resmunguei frustrado, esperando para ver o que ele faria a seguir. – Vira de barriga pra cima. – Pediu, batendo levemente em minhas costas, e eu não queria ter que encará-lo, mas obedeci, o sentindo colocar a toalha sobre o meu quadril calmamente, como se eu não estivesse com uma ereção enorme entre minhas pernas, implorando por atenção.

Ele deu um sorrisinho cínico, de lado, como se soubesse exatamente o que eu estava pensando, seu olhar me dizendo para ficar calmo, porque maravilhas me esperavam em poucos instantes.

E como se não estivesse me masturbando minutos atrás, começou a massagear meus tórax e braços, me dando algum tempo para me acalmar e colocar as ideias em ordem.

Se eu estivesse em meu juízo perfeito, talvez sairia correndo dali. Ou o expulsaria da minha casa. É o que qualquer cara hétero faria. Mas eu não era tão hétero assim, e estava tão desesperado por um contato mais íntimo que não envolvesse minha própria mão, que eu definitivamente _queria_ aquilo que estava acontecendo.

Quase uma eternidade depois, o senti tirar a toalha, voltando a massagear meu membro, me arrancando dos meus devaneios e me jogando de volta em um redemoinho de sensações. Sua mão grande me masturbava de forma firme e precisa, seu polegar roçando em minha glande com certa pressão, e eu gemi baixo, os olhos fechados ampliando ainda mais as sensações que percorriam meu corpo. E quando eu achei que não, as coisa _não poderiam_ melhorar, meu membro foi envolto por algo quente, molhado e... _Oh, Deus!_ Ele estava me chupando!

Meu membro sumia completamente em sua boca, a ponta tocando sua garganta, suas mãos brincando com meus testículos, e aquele era de longe o melhor boquete que eu recebi em toda a minha vida.

Enquanto eu gemia e era transformado em uma poça de sensações, ele afastou minhas pernas, espalhando óleo em seus dedos e roçando na minha entrada, penetrando lentamente, dedo após dedo, girando, estocando, afastando-os dentro de mim, acertando em cheio minha próstata, me fazendo ver estrelas.

-Ja-Jared... por favor... – Implorei, sem saber direito o que queria, visto que eu tinha duas opções muito tentadoras: deixá-lo me penetrar ou ele me deixar gozar, uma vez que sua "mão livre" apertava a base do meu membro, me impedindo de atingir o clímax.

Resolvendo que já era hora de parar de me torturar, ele se afastou do meu membro, com seus dedos longos tão dentro de mim quanto possível e um sorriso extremamente safado no rosto.

-O que você quer, Jensen? – Uma estocada firme. – Diz pra mim.

-Vo-você... – Murmurei, a voz rouca, e então clareei a garganta. – Você. – Disse firme. Decidido.

-E como você me quer, huh? – Outra estocada firme, seguida de um gemido de minha parte.

-Quero você dentro de mim, fundo, forte, como se sua vida dependesse disso. – Falei e o ouvi gemer, retirando seus dedos de dentro de mim.

-Seu pedido é uma ordem.

**J²**

_Jared's POV_

Ouvi-lo falar daquele jeito... aquela necessidade em sua voz... se eu precisava de algum estímulo, isso foi o suficiente para me apressar e retirar toda a minha roupa e colocar uma camisinha, apoiando seus tornozelos em meus ombros.

Voltei a envolver seu membro com uma das mãos, massageando lenta e firmemente, enquanto a outra me guiava para dentro dele.

Tão quente, tão... apertado! Seu gemido longo fez meus pelos se eriçarem, e o prazer que eu vi em seus olhos nublados quase me fez gozar naquele instante!

Mal podia acreditar que estava dentro daquele homem delicioso, me movendo tão devagar que era uma verdadeira tortura, vendo-o morder aqueles lábios tentadores e obscenos.

Me curvei sobre ele, empurrando suas pernas com o meu corpo e o deixando mais exposto, e lambi seus lábios, mordendo-os, chupando-os demoradamente, no mesmo ritmo com o qual o estocava, finalmente o beijando de forma lenta, profunda e sensual, gemendo em sua boca doce.

Seu beijo era quente, pulsante e enviava choques por todo o meu corpo. Sua língua era atrevida, e envolvia a minha como uma serpente e... Deus! Tive que me retirar de seu interior antes que eu gozasse depressa, como se fosse um adolescente inexperiente.

Dei mais uma mordida em seus lábios, me afastando, soltando seu membro e sorrindo safado, o mandando se virar.

**J²**

_Jensen's POV_

Fiz o que ele pediu, apoiando meus pés no chão, e a barriga e a testa na maca, segurando nas laterais, ficando totalmente exposto. O senti vir por trás de mim e me penetrar outra vez, seu membro indo mais fundo dentro de mim graças à nova posição, a ponta resvalando por minha próstata, me fazendo gritar e ver estrelas.

Suas mãos grandes e fortes seguravam em minha cintura, tentando me manter no lugar, seu quadril se chocando contra o meu, o barulho molhado e o cheiro de sexo se espalhando pelo ambiente, tornando tudo ainda mais excitante, ampliando minhas sensações.

Ele percorreu minhas costas com suas mãos enormes, segurando em meus ombros, me puxando em sua direção cada vez que me estocava, aumentando a velocidade de seus movimentos, minha próstata sendo atingida várias vezes seguidas, meu abdome enrijecendo...

-Jared, e-eu... – Balbuciei.

-Eu t-também... – Ele ofegou, curvando sobre meu corpo e gemendo em meu ouvido, suas mãos segurando a maca, e então o mundo se dissolveu em cores à minha volta, o único som presente para mim sendo seus urros, e o senti desabar sobre mim, e sabia que ele havia gozado também.

**J²**

Devidamente vestidos, peguei minha carteira, retirando o valor referente aos seus serviços e entregando a ele, que pegou, um sorriso de canto no rosto, me dando um cartão.

-Aqui, pegue. Pode ligar sempre que precisar, mesmo em horário especial. Vai ser sempre _um prazer_ te atender.

Dei uma risada baixa, pegando seu cartão e estendendo a mão em cumprimento, a qual ele aceitou, me puxando para um beijo breve.

Da porta do meu apartamento, o vi entrar no elevador, com a certeza de que definitivamente o contrataria outras vezes.

**FIM**

**N/A:** Well, mais uma fic terminada.

E então, o que acharam?

Lembrem-se: Reviews são o que mantêm os autores vivos. Não cometa assassinato. Sua mamãe não vai gostar disso.

Caso encontrem algum erro, me avisem, ok? Eu digitei e não revisei, então deve haver bastante coisa cabeluda aí.

Obrigada por lerem e um beijão a todos!

Até a próxima!


End file.
